


Making Wishes In the Dark

by cardel



Series: Burn Everything You Love, Then Burn The Ashes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Shot, SPOILERS for ALL of season 3 as episodes air, Stand Alone, sort of but not really fix-it fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardel/pseuds/cardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy, God!” Stiles startles as he walks into his bedroom seeing Derek standing by his window. Stiles steps into his room closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Warn a guy,” Stiles complains.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Derek says. Stiles stops in the middle of his room, warning bells going off in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Wishes In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Inpired by S3E02. Unbeta'd. Originally posted to [my tumblr](http://threwcautiontothewind.tumblr.com/post/53208873355/fic)

“Holy, God!” Stiles startles as he walks into his bedroom seeing Derek standing by his window. Stiles steps into his room closing the door behind him.

“Warn a guy,” Stiles complains.

“I’m sorry,” Derek says. Stiles stops in the middle of his room, warning bells going off in his head.

Derek moves away from the window and goes to stand in front of Stiles. “How’s your hand?” he asks.

Stile shrugs, shakes out his arm as proof that it’s fine. Derek, however, is not convinced and takes Stiles’ hand in his. His grip is gentle as he slowly turns Stiles’ hand almost as if he expects to find any real damage. Stiles fights back an eye roll and lets Derek continue with his inspection.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Derek whispers.

“It’s a little sore, nothing serious.” Stiles cuts in.

“Sometimes I forget.”

“Hey, I said I’m fine Derek. You didn’t hurt me, okay, big guy.”

Derek gives him a long look, detecting no lie, he finally releases his hold on Stiles’ hand.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the concern but what are you even doing here? Shouldn’t you be bonding with you sister?” Stiles asks getting to the root of the reason for Derek’s visit.

Derek walks over to the window again, face tight, shoulders tense. Stiles doesn’t like seeing Derek like this but he knows Derek is here because he needs to talk, he needs to answer the questions Stiles asks. The questions that Derek is too afraid to ask of himself but still needs to voice.

Derek is quiet for a long moment. “I don’t,” he pauses, sighs and sits heavily on the edge of Stiles’ bed.

“Hey.”

“I don’t remember how to be a brother.” The confession rushes out of his lips quickly before he clamps down.

Stiles is sure, if his life came with sound effects, the sound of his his heart breaking into a million pieces would fill the room and leave them deaf.

“Derek,” Stiles whispers. He moves closer until Derek reaches out for him. Derek pulls Stiles close into the open V his legs. His hands fist into the back of Stiles’ shirt, his forehead presses tightly to Stiles’ abdomen.

Stiles’ hands, automatically, go to Derek’s neck holding Derek to him. He swallows around a lump in his throat. Times like these he wishes he were a werewolf so he could take some, if not all, of Derek’s pain.

He’s not a werewolf, though, and the next best thing he can do for Derek is to make sure Derek knows he’s not alone, to make sure Derek feels grounded, safe. Stiles begins to rub soothing circles into Derek’s neck and back, waiting for Derek to be ready to talk.

“I know I mess things up a lot” Derek begins. Stiles doesn’t interrupt him knowing Derek needs to say this.

“I know that, but I’m trying to do better, to be better but this,” he stops. Stiles hears him take in a harsh inhale.

Derek’s voice has a noticeable tremble as he says, “Cora, it feels like a second chance and I, if I fuck this up I don’t know if I could ever.”

“Stop!” and now Stiles does interrupt because there’s confession and there’s self flagellation. Derek is perpetually leaning towards the wrong side of self reflection. Stiles is not letting him do that, especially not about Cora.

“Stop that thought right there big guy, that sounds too much like the beginning of a destructive self fulfilling prophecy.”

Stiles pulls back from Derek’s hold only enough to cradle Derek’s face in his hands tilting his head up to look him in the eye.

Derek’s expression is completely open, vulnerable, and afraid but also supplicant, asking stiles to tell him everything will be fine that he won’t fuck everything up. The look guts stiles. He runs his thumbs gently over Derek’s jaw.

“I’ve never had a sibling but I’m pretty sure, fucking up, comes with the territory. Really, the only way for you not to make this work, is if for you to never even try, to just push her away and pretend this incredibly amazing opportunity for you to have a family is not even happening. I’m not letting you do that, you and your sister deserve a second change.”

“Stiles,” Stiles cuts him off again, this time with the press of gentle kisses to Derek’s forehead, nose and finally a chaste kiss to his lips.

Derek lets his eyes flutter close, Stiles feels his shoulder finally relax, the grim lines around his eyes and lips smooth out.

“I’m not saying it’s going to be easy,” Stiles tells him, “Or that she won’t really dislike you for five point two seconds but the reward will be worth it.”

Opening his eyes again, Derek looks up at Stiles. Stiles knows he’s the only person Derek trusts blindly, he knows this, but seeing that trust so clearly on Derek’s face, it makes Stiles feel like his knees are buckling under the gravity of it.

“You’ll be there?” Derek asks quietly, without fear that Stiles will say no.

Stiles doesn’t deny him, “Always."


End file.
